


Their Baby Boy

by Holy_Purple_Cabbage_Batman



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), sob fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Purple_Cabbage_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Purple_Cabbage_Batman
Summary: May and Tony have a much-needed sob session





	Their Baby Boy

_“I don’t want to go”_

 

Tony felt his body shaking, his stab wound aching with the movement. His faced coated in dried tears.

 

_“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good.”_

 

He reached the apartment. His hand shaking as he knocks. He struggles with placing his mask of indifference on.

 

_“I don’t know what's going on”_

 

The door opens. May stands there a complete mess. Her eyes red, makeup and tear tracks paint her face. Her hair shoved into a messy bun. Her nose red. Black circle under her sad dark eyes. Phone pressed against her ear. Tony feels his mask shattered. All his false bravo disappears. She eyes look hopeful for a second. Tony face covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes surrounded by black and are swollen from tears. Her face falls as she the pit of fear from the last few days engulf her. Her baby boy is gone. After a week of worrying and hoping the sad, extreme emotion on Tony face says it all. Her hope was gone.

 

_“Please, I don’t want to go.”_

 

Her body falls to the ground as a haunting sob escapes her mouth. Tony falls to the ground as well. She feels her stomach harden. Her eyes burn with tears. She doesn’t care. Her body feels empty. The once playboy genius, who never dealt with emotions well. He sits in front of a grieving Aunt. Unable to stop the flood of tears. After a eternity of sobs.

May looks up. Her eyes narrow. “You were supposed to protect him!” She hissed pointing a finger at him.

Tony closes his eyes, guilt shrouds him like an old friend. “I know.”

May choke another sob out. “He always thought Iron Man would always be there.” She gasps. “Just- Just like that night.”

His eyes opened. Brown looks into Brown. “Which night.”

She sobs, “The Expo.” She gasps for air. “You saved Pe-Pet - Him.”

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

Tony tried to think back on that night. Peter never told him he was there. He and Rhodey saved tons of people that night. No one stood out. Except for that kid. The kid in the Iron Man masked that tried to shoot the hammer robots.

 

_“Nice Job kid.”_

 

He shook that out of his head. He had an aunt to help. He helped May to the couch. Brought her some water and a blanket. She drank her water to rehydrate herself. Her sobs stopped as she grew numb. After a few hours, she finally asked what happened. Much to Tony displeasure.

“Thanos, this titan, had one goal.” He paused to swallow another sob. “To wipe out half the universe population.”

May eyes wide, remembering people she saw disappear into ash. “The ash..” She whispers.

Tony looked her in the eyes. “We lost.” Tears of sadness and frustration poured out. “Damn it we lost. We lost hard.” She places a hand on his. Hoping to comfort him. He shook as he said the hardest part of the memory. “He felt every - every moment of it. He pleaded with me. To live. To not - not go.”

May began to sob once more. Peter. Her baby boy. The last of her family.

Tony let a few hot tears out. The child he always wanted. The one who he never said he loved. God, he really was like his father.

 

" _I'm sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. I tried to make it more poetic in a sense. with minimal description and story. I just wanted to write a sad story. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
